hetalia_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dangantalia: The Despairing Countries
Dangantalia: The Despairing Countries or Dangantalia in short, is an English-language Hetalia fangame created by Rustic-Hawk (formerly Kuro21BlackHawk) in DeviantArt. It is a crossover game between Hetalia and the famous murder mystery game and anime, Danganronpa. In June 3, 2014, Kuro21BlackHawk wrote a journal that Dangantalia is being put into hiatus. Gameplay Dangantalia is a visual novel with RPG style game. The game is divided into three sections: Free Time, Investigation Time, and Grand Trial. Free Time is when players can freely interact with the Nations and entered additional events to enjoy. Most of this events are either funny or saddening. After the Corpse Discovery Announcement, Investigation Time begins. It is when players need to gather clues or information about the mystery. Grand Trial is when players have to solve the mystery by using the clues that have been gathered. The unique feature of this game is that it has an RPG style in it. During Trials, players can gain EXP points and HP bonus by giving the right answers. The EXP points are used to gain levels and thus raise the HP max. In case the players answer wrongly, the HP will deplete and it will be Game Over. In some cases, the EXP points will deplete as well. Setting, Characters, and Story 'Setting' Dangantalia takes place in a mysterious mansion. It has five floors. Players only have access to the third floor at the first chapter. After finishing each chapter, players can access the fourth and fifth floor. 'Characters' There are 15 Nations and the central protagonist is Japan. Despite that, at some part of the game, players are able to play as Italy and Prussia. Protagonists: *Japan *Italy *Romano *Spain *Germany *Prussia *Hungary *Austria *America *Canada *England *France *Russia *Belarus *China Antagonist: *'Monochrome / The Puppetmaster' - Monochrome is a man with a black and white mask. His name is not revealed until the end of the third chapter. Prior to Chapter 3, he introduced himself as "the Voice". He only physically appears during Grand Trials. For the rest of the day, he usually uses intercoms to announce something. After trials, he opens new floors to explore. His current goal is unknown. 'Story' Fifteen Nations are summoned to a mansion for a World Meeting. However, it turns out to be a trap. They are locked inside. With no means of escaping, a voice tells them that the only way to escape is by killing someone and get away with it. The Nations believe that they cannot die, but in the end when someone dies, they start to fall apart... Warning: The following section contains spoilers! Trivia *Despite the title is Dangantalia: The Despairing Countries, the game logo is written as Dangantalia: Axis Powers Hetalia. *One can see Monokuma's trademark eyes on the background of the title screen, and also in the black side of Monochrome's mask. References *http://kuro21blackhawk.deviantart.com/ --> Kuro21BlackHawk's DeviantART profile. It also has Dangantalia-Fanclub group. *http://kyomaruko.deviantart.com/ --> The illustrator of Dangantalia *http://bluesunkatsuri.deviantart.com/ --> The beta-tester of Dangantalia Category:RPG Maker VX ACE Category:Dark Games